Valentines, Shopping and Wishes
by sweeet-s x
Summary: My First Fanfic! Nanao and Rangiku go shopping, and find Nanao's valentine and another surprise. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own the hard work poured into this.

Chapter 1: The Plan

Nanao sighed, and then looked over at large-busted woman beside her. "Why are we doing this again?" Rangiku had insisted that she help Nanao win her captain over by anonymously leaving a note in the heavily-pink-coated man's room that had instructed him to "coincidentally" appear at the very same mall they were visiting. As Nanao and Rangiku walked down the various aisles, the red-head pointed out some items to Nanao, while secretly searching for Kyouraku. "Where can he be, where can he be." she muttered to herself.

After looking around a few times, she decided to take Nanao to a store that Momo had recommended. "Hey Nanao, I think we should head over to-" Rangiku looked down, noticing Nanao was gone. "N-Nanao? You here?" Rangiku mentally slapped herself, where could she be?

Nanao sneezed while waiting for her bubble tea. She leaned on a nearby pillar and looked around. She had evaded Rangiku so to avoid what was coming for her. She smiled cleverly to herself. Yes, she had been secretly spying on Rangiku and knew about the note. She knew that Rangiku was trying to pair up herself with her captain. Nanao pondered this a while. Why would she do that? Did she not know that they were breaking the rules if they did so?

"Hey miss!" a voice cried out. Nanao looked to her side. A young man wearing the bubble tea uniform was shaking a milk tea up and down. Nanao walked over and claimed her drink. "Thank you." She sipped her bubble tea while window shopping up and down.

Rangiku ran up and down through halls and various stores. She couldn't find Nanao anywhere. She almost gave up when she bumped into someone. Rubbing her head, Rangiku looked up to the person, "I'm sorry." "It's alright." Shuuhei looked over Rangiku then smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while!" Rangiku smiled. "Shuuhei! Nice seeing you here. Listen, I kinda lost someone, sorta looking like this." She whipped out her cellphone to reveal a picture of Nanao. "Seen her anywhere." Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. _She's not that bad looking. _He thought to himself. "Yeah, I think I saw her earlier, follow me."

Nanao looked at both aisles before crossing over. She didn't want to accidentally run into Rangiku and dragged back into her plan. While she was window shopping, a light finger tapped her on the back. "Why, hello there." Nanao gasped, and slowly turned around. "K-Kyouraku-taichou! Nice seeing you here." "Shunsui, call me Shunsui." Kyouraku looked around before bending down. "What are you doing here?" "Rangiku dragged me shopping. Look, I know you only came-" Nanao paused midsentence as she felt a familiar reiatsu approaching.

Rangiku and Shuuhei emerged of out of a aisle and were met with Nanao and Kyouraku. _Damn._ Shuuhei thought to himself. _She's taken. I can try anyway, right? _"Nanao!" Rangiku squealed as she trapped her friend into a death hug. "Where were you, I thought I lost you!" "C-can't, breathe." Nanao gasped. Rangiku let the smaller woman down. She giggled then said, "Well, well, if it isn't Kyouraku!" Kyouraku smiled. "I got your note, Rangiku." Rangiku giggled then turned to her side. "This is Shuuhei Hisagi. He's an old friend of mine." The tattooed man waved a hand out. "Nice lady you got there." He directed his attention at Nanao. Shunsui raised an eyebrow. "Why thank you." Shuuhei looked up to Kyouraku. "Mind if I borrow her?" "I'm afraid not." Nanao slowly backed away while the two bickered. "I think we should go now." Suggested Rangiku. "Good idea." Rangiku ran away while dragging Nanao behind her.

After a few more minutes of bickering, Shunsui and Shuuhei looked up. "Where'd she go?" Shunsui asked. "Don't know, but first to get to her gets to keep her." Shuuhei remarked. Shunsui looked over at Shuuhei, "I don't usually fight, but I will do whatever I can to be with my Nanao-chan." With that said, the two men raced down the aisles in search for Nanao.

**A/N: Hey there! You just read my first chapter of my first fanfic! Flamers/reviews/feedback is accepted. This fanfic was based on a dream my friend had. Won't really update often b/c of school, but thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Valentine's Day (or as I call it, Single People's Awareness Day) was yesterday, and I intended to finish this yesterday but I was swamped with homework. Anyway, here you go! Happy Late Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the stores mentioned.**

Shuuhei raced down the aisles. _Where could she be? Man I got to be that Shunsui guy to her. _

Shunsui on the other hand sneezed slightly. He looked through many stores such as Hot Topic, Old Navy and the likes. "Where is my lovely Nanao-chan?" Passer-bys gave him a questioning glance and he ignored them completely. Right now, all that mattered to him was his Nanao-chan.

Nanao and Rangiku were hiding in le Chateau, trying on various dresses. "Listen, Nanao!" Rangiku started. "Unless you want to be caught between Shunsui and Shuuhei again, try on everything I tell you to." "Okay!" was Nanao's surprisingly out of character response. "Okay? Well... let's get down to it..." Rangiku was extremely confused with Nanao going along with this, but she didn't really care. "To the dressing rooms!"

Rangiku browsed through the aisles, selecting a silver shimmery halter dress with ruffles made of satin, and a sleek violet dress that was tight at the top, but flowed nicely down at the ends. She threw the dresses over the dressing room door. "Try these on!"

Nanao came out in the silver dress, the halter part dipping quite low. "Um, Rangiku? This might be too big..." "Alright, then the next!" Nanao tried the violet one. It was perfect, hugging her curves and flowing down to cover her feet. Rangiku squealed. "We are getting you this one!" Rangiku pulled out some silver heels and contacts. "This should help disguise you. I'll help you out with your hair later." After they paid for the dress, they ran to a nearby hair salon, nearly caught by Shuuhei.

Nanao's haired was curled, piled up messily and was shimmering with sparkled-hair spray. "Perfect! Now, quickly change into the stuff we got!" Nanao came out, completely different and nearly the same height as Rangiku.

Rangiku smiled. "Perfect! Shunsui and Shuuhei will never find out." Nanao and Rangiku walked out, looking for Shunsui and Shuuhei. Surprisingly, both men came out at the same time, out of breath. "C-couldn't find her." Shunsui wheezed. "What... What he said." Shuuhei repeated, then glared at the man. None of them took a glance at Nanao, and she smiled. Rangiku smiled. While Shuuhei was looking away, she flashed a picture of Nanao in Shunsui's face. Shunsui's mind screamed "Nanao!" and his body ran forward, but Rangiku pulled her phone away and Shunsui crashed into a wall. Shuuhei saw this and laughed. When Rangiku pulled out her phone again, Shuuhei ran to Nanao, but tripped over the fallen man.

Nanao watched all this and was hysterically laughing in her head. She couldn't believe that these two men were desperate enough to try to run for even a picture of her. "Hey Rangiku, think you took this too far?" Shunsui looked up. "I hear my Nanao chan's voice! She must be near!" Shuuhei snickered at this. "You sure you didn't hit your head to hard?" Nanao spoke again. "I rest my case."

Shunsui looked up at the woman in front of him. The woman in the purple dress... was Nanao? "Nanao... is it you?" Nanao looked down, not knowing what to say. Should she give in to his advances? She probably should... but then what about the rules? _Screw it. _She thought to herself. _I'm in a purple dress with the hairdo of a poodle in 4 inch heels. I have nothing to lose! _"Uh..." Shunsui hopped up. "Hang on a second!" He ran in to the nearest jewellery store and came back out a few minutes later.

Shunsui held up a small, silver heart locket connected to a violet ribbon. Nanao's eyed widen as he tied the necklace to her neck. "I love you, Nanao-chan." He kissed her cheek as Rangiku smiled and Shuuhei looked up in defeat. "Dammit." He swore under his breath. "Why can't I ever get the girls." Nanao looked up to Shunsui, then guiltily at Shuuhei. She gave him a "what can you do?" face and pressed her lips against Shunsui's. Rangiku squealed with delight as she whipped out her phone to take a picture of Nanao and Shunsui kissing. "I knew it! Wait till I tell Jyuushiro!" She smiled happily as Nanao looked down bashfully and Shunsui smiled at his girl.

"Dammit." Shuuhei muttered to himself. "That's the last time I ever go for another man's chick."


End file.
